All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal haven't seen the girls around the guild for a couple of days. But at the Christmas parade being held in Magnolia, they find out why they haven't seen them.


**Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to do this oneshot for all you Fairy Tail fans out there! I hope you like this. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was buzzing with the chatter of the guildmates. The main topic was the Christmas parade that was going to happen tonight on Christmas Eve. Some were going to be on floats or in the parade themselves. Some were talking about recent quests or life.

But the most interesting conversation that was being held, was at one table filled with people.

"Has anyone seen Lucy lately?" Natsu asked.

"Now that you think about it, Gajeel and I haven't seen Levy around the guild for a couple of days." Lily exclaimed.

"Juvia seems to be keeping her distance from me. And she always makes these excuses and leaves." Gray said.

"I thought you would be happy that she isn't around you that often." Happy said.

"Or could it be that he has feelings for the water mage?" Natsu smirked.

"It's nothing like that!" Gray yelled, the whole guild turning to look at him.

"Is something the matter boys?" A sweet voice asked, the boys turning to see Mirajane smiling at them.

"Nothing's wrong Mira. What happened to your leg?" Lily asked, noticing that she had a crutch under her left arm.

"Oh, I just tripped and fell down the stairs, that's all." Mirajane said, giggling as she waved her hand in a 'I'm fine' gesture.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Lucy and the others around here?" Gray asked.

"Why yes, I believe they went out shopping for some dresses." Mirajane replied.

"Why dresses?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows, I'm just the messenger." Mirajane giggled as she hobbled away towards the bar.

"What about Erza or Wendy, has anyone seen them?" Lily asked.

"Don't bother, the two haven't been seen for days." A voice answered, the three boys turning to see Jellal.

"For real?" Natsu questioned.

"Erza has been avoiding cake for over five days, saying something about fitting into an outfit." Jellal replied. "She looked like a sad puppy when she rejected the cake"

"Wow, that's sad." Gray said.

"Wendy was walking home and saying something under her breath, she was also practicing some dance moves as well." Jellal continued.

"Wait, were you stalking them?" Gajeel asked.

"No. I just happened to be around during those times." Jellal answered, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Sounds like stalking to me." Happy exclaimed.

"I agree with you Happy!" Natsu cheered.

The two were sent flying out of the guild by Jellal.

"Erza has really rubbed off of him." Gray said.

"Agreed." Was Lily's response.

* * *

The night of the parade was in full swing as people were ready to get on the floats or were doing last minute preparations.

"Why did the master make us watch in the crowd?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows, he must have something planned for us." Lily told Natsu.

"Whatever, at least I'm not on a float." Natsu swallowed down the bile that was threatening to rise from his throat.

"Turn your mouth away from me, okay flame brain?" Gray said.

"What was that, Ice Queen?" Natsu asked, his forehead touching Gray's as he had a angry look on his face.

"You heard me, fire idiot." Gray replied, the same look on his face like Natsu.

"Enough." Jellal exclaimed, bonking the two boys on the head. "Would you quit your yapping for at least five minutes?"

"Yes sir." The two boys said in fear.

"Hey! I think the parade is starting!" Happy exclaimed.

The boys turned to see that one float that didn't have anyone on it. "Is that supposed to be there?" Natsu asked, the float moving along with the others.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need."_ A voice sang from the float.

" _And I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree."_ Another voice sang.

" _I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know."_ A third voice sang.

" _Make my wish come true."_ A fourth sang, their voice younger than the others.

" _All I want for Christmas, is…."_ A fifth sang, the others then joining in. " _ **You."**_

The beat started to pick up as five lights shone on the singers, revealing them to be Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza, who broke out into dancing.

"No way!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy can sing!" Happy exclaimed.

"Shhh" Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal said, silencing the two.

Juvia was wearing a red dress with gold stitching on the bottom and a white fur trim. Black leggings along with boots adorned her feet as she had her hair down in curls.

Levy was wearing an off the top red shirt with white fur trim on the top, and white piping going down and on the sides of the shirt. She had on a short red skirt with a white one on underneath and black and white striped stockings and red flats, her hair curled into a cut short hairstyle.

Wendy wore a short sleeved dress with a skirt that flared out slightly. The dress was tight, showing her body, the skirt ending above her knees. White fur cuffs were on her wrist along with a fur neck warmer and two fur balls on the front of her dress, she was wearing red shoes. Her hair wqas in pigtails with bells and ribbons in it.

Lucy was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with white fluff outlining it, it looking like Santa Clauses outfit. A dark blue short skirt cut at the end to look like a triangle, with a white skirt underneath cut the same way, gold stitching was sewed onto the dark blue skirt. Black ankle boots adorned her feet as she had her hair up in a ponytail.

Erza was wearing the same dress she wore last Christmas, though without the Santa Clause hat, and she had her hair pulled in a bun, a few pieces framing her face.

 **Lucy:**

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree!"_

 **Wendy:**

" _I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Clause won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day."_

 **Erza:**

" _Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true."_

 **Lucy:**

" _Baby all I want for Christmas, is you."_

 **Everyone:**

" _You, baby."_

 **Levy:**

" _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow!"_

 **Lucy:**

" _I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe."_

 **Juvia:**

" _I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick."_

 **Wendy:**

" _I won't even stay awake, to hear those magic reindeers click."_

 **Erza:**

" _Cause I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight. What more can I do? Baby."_

 **Everyone:**

" _All I want for Christmas is you."_

 **Erza:**

" _You, baby."_

"Wow they are good, but when did they decided to do this?" Natsu asked.

"I was the one that told them the idea." A voice said behind them, the boys jumping in surprise.

"What do you mean Mira?" Lily asked.

"I was the one who told them the idea. I was going to perform, but during teaching the girls how to dance, I tripped and hurt my leg. So Wendy had to learn the choreography and lyrics in two days." Mirajane explained.

"So that was why she was dancing and muttering some words. She was trying to learn the steps and lyrics for tonight." Jellal thought out loud.

"Yep, and you guys better keep watching, cause the finale is about to happen!" Mirajane exclaimed.

 **Juvia:**

" _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for."_

 **Lucy:**

" _I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door."_

 **Wendy:**

" _Oh I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know."_

 **Erza:**

" _Make my wish come true, Baby."_

 **Levy:**

" _All I want for Christmas, is you."_

 **Everyone:**

" _You, baby. All I want for Christmas is you baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby."_

At the end of the song, fireworks went off as the words Merry Christmas were seen in the sky, and it started to snow.

"Wow…." Natsu said, shocked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, that Lucy is actually pretty for once!" Natsu declared.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

The two were kicked into the stars by an enraged Lucy. "You two are so mean!" Lucy yelled.


End file.
